Billy Butterbread
“Yesterday, one of our village’s most upheld traditions was wrecked by ''this young man; and now – that same fellow has sought to do right, and made amends with his fellow villagers..."'' - Mayor Greg Jameson, praising Billy for his altrustic cause ('The Food Festival', Chapter Five: "Making Ammends") Biography Early life Billy Butterbread was born in the small village of Dingleham to Tony and Sandra Butterbread (a pub landlord and a successful lawyer, respectively), and grew up as an only child; in spite of this however, he does have several cousins – including Danny O’Butterly (his dad’s nephew) and Hamish Pratfall (his mum’s nephew). He attended Grudgewell Middle School from the age of 4 up until he was 13; here, he formed some long-lasting friendships – such as Jean Phelps, “Jolly” Roger Elliot and Sadeq Kanji, as well as making a handful of enemies out of the school bullies – and was a slow, but progressive and eager learner, at school. During his teenage years, Billy attended Cheston Grammar School – where some of his friends, including Roger and Sadeq, all moved onto as well – until the end of Sixth Form, before setting off for three years to University, in order to study a new course known as “Food Journalism”. To celebrate his graduation at the end of his degree, Billy and his parents went for a trip abroad – which ended badly when Billy nearly drowned after being knocked off a ferry by his father, Tony; afterwards, the two became rather estranged – resulting in Billy moving out of his parents’ house in Dingleham and off to share a house with his old friend, Sadeq Kanji: No. 41, Broadwalk Avenue, Cheston Village. They lived together under the watchful eye of landlord Mister Snoutnose for a few weeks, before Sadeq moved out after successfully grasping a job with a law firm owned by the father of his girlfriend – Evie Collins, with whom he promptly married. Meanwhile, prior to Sadeq moving house, Billy had been employed as a food-critic by a local newspaper called The Loudmouth Times – and hoped to find a replacement for Sadeq, in order to secure the rent money owed to Mister Snoutnose. However, Billy also had no idea that at his own place of work – a series of events were about to take place that would change Billy’s life, forever… TO BE ADDED: 'Volume 1' 'The Beginning' 'The Food Festival' 'Bite-Sized Bits!' TO BE WRITTEN. Personality Billy is somewhere in his twenties when we first meet him in "The Beginning", where we get a clear example of his character: He is incredibly well-meaning and kind, but will ultimately have a cheeky dig at people who are really beneath him, both intelligently and morally; Mister Snoutnose and Ed Case are both examples of this. Although there is a substantial amount of decency and unselfishness, Billy is also prone to be being slightly thoughtless and impatient – regardless of what the cause of his actions might do to affect him or somebody else - but this is a work in process, and he rarely shies away from a challenge – no matter how big or small; this makes Billy appear to be quite theatrical in his nature, and a big presence in other people's company. He has good relationships with his mother, Sandra, and his older cousin (of three years), Danny – but is currently at a strained point with his father, Tony, following an incident some time ago. Billy also sees his younger cousin, Hamish, as being on an equal footing to him – even though there is a seven year gap between them – and does not hesitate to trust his slightly cheekier, more excitable little cousin...sometimes, anyway. With regards to women, Billy has not had a full-term relationship that has lasted more than a short time – he and Jean Phelps were childhood sweethearts, during their later years at Grudgewell Middle School, and Billy later had a brief fling with a female under-graduate in his University days. Billy has also set himself the goal of finding "The Ultimate Recipe" - using all three of his current jobs as a means of succeeding in this life-long goal of his. Personal Life Billy was born with naturally heightened senses – rivaled by only that of his father, Tony, and his Irish cousin, Danny O’Butterly; specifically "Sixth Senses" in taste and smell, which allowed him to catch a scent from several yards away (this was often his way of figuring out what was for dinner and when). This led to him taking a special interest in food across his teens, before eventually undertaking two degrees back-to-back across seven years in Food & Culinary Arts as a BA (graduating with honours at 21 years old) and Journalism as an MA, which was completed upon Billy reaching his mid-20’s. Personal Relationships * Tony Butterbread - father; estranged. * Sandra Butterbread - mother. * Danny O'Butterly - Older Cousin. * Hamish Pratfall - Younger Cousin. * "Jolly" Roger Elliot - childhood friend. * Sadeq Kanji - friend; former tenant. * Jean Phelps - childhood sweetheart; later close friend and next-door neighbour. * Mister Snoutnose - landlord. * Ed/"Head" Case - former employer; enemy. * Ryan Thompson - best friend and fellow tenant. * Martin Matthews - acquaintance. * Charlie Johnson - acquaintance. * Mrs Dewsbury - friend; former next-door neighbour. * Max Dewsbury - friend. * Dee Livery - friend. * PC Janet Worthing - Police Liason; friend. * Mayor Greg Jameson - fellow Cheston Village resident. * "Skinny" Flint Perry - friend-turned-enemy-turned-friend. * Mister Slackworth - current employer (BSTV) * Keith Bennett - TV Producer, friend. * "The Editor" (IDENTITY UNKNOWN) - former employer; archenemy. Appearances * Introduction: 'Welcome to Cheston Village!' (Mentioned Only) * 'The Beginning' (First Full Appearance) * 'Interlude' (Mentioned Only) * 'The Food Festival' * 'Bite-Sized Bits!' * 'The Bowling Championship' (COMING SOON) * 'The Anonymous Blackmailer' (COMING SOON) * STORY 5/TITLE TO BE ANNOUNCED (COMING SOON) Trivia * While Billy doesn't yet know much of his family history, one of his ancestors fought at the Battle of the Somme (deceased with honours); another worked as the Stationmaster at Cheston Village Train Station, and two more founded the Village’s Annual Food Festival in the late-17th Century. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters